Wreck-It Ralph: Good Guys Rule!
by Coleiosis
Summary: Wreck-It Ralph finds out that the game Twisted Metal 2 had been installed, and he's going there to get a medal! Rated T for scary situations, humor, and violence


Wreck-It Ralph

Good Guys Rule!

"I'M GONNA WRECK IT!" Wreck-It Ralph cried out his main line as the villain of his arcade game "Fix-It Felix, Jr." He began crushing the main penthouse he was standing on and made bricks fall.

"FIX IT, FELIX!" The nicelanders of the game peaked out of their windows and gave their cry to summon the main hero of the game, "Fix-it Felix, Jr."

Felix hurried over to do his part which is, well, fixing the penthouse of course. He grabbed his golden hammer and said: "I CAN FIX IT!" He jumped from window to window and magically fixed the shards of the penthouse that have been broken by the building's bricks. Once he reached the top of the penthouse, he and the nicelanders picked of Ralph and threw him off into the mud below.

Ralph got up, wiping the mud off his usual dungaree, but he was not upset at all. He enjoyed his life as the main bad guy of his arcade game, making new friends such as Venelope Von Schweetz from "Sugar Rush," a candy car-racing game. They had gone along fairly well and so quickly they became friends.

The arcade was closing, and the minute that Mr. Litwak the arcade owner walked out and put up the "CLOSED" sign, everyone in their arcade games scattered around and did some stuff that they actually enjoyed.

Ralph and Felix were happy about their day, like always.

"Whew! What a day! This has probably been the first time that I actually sweated while doing my job. It's good exercise," Ralph said to Felix, who was now his best friend even though the two of them had separate roles for their game.

Felix chimed in with his opinion, "Well, I don't move around as much as you do. But I do a lot of jumping. Anyway, it's about time that Calhoun came for dinner. I bet Clara made such a delicious pasta."

"I thought it was Mario that always made the better Italian food," said Ralph.

"Don't count on it," Felix teased back.

The two of them laughed for a while, until Ralph had a confession to make: "Listen Felix, I'm tired of going to the Bad-Anon Bad Guy Club, because I don't feel really bad inside. I feel more like a good guy just doing my job. I'm going to tell those guys that I'm not going to be there anymore."

"What?! You can't quit!" The villains of the Bad-Anon Bad Guy Club (One Game at a Time) couldn't believe their ears when they heard the very words that Ralph said. And those villains include Saitine, Bowser from "Super Mario Bros," Smoke and Kano from "Mortal Kombat," Zangief and M. Bison from "Street Fighter," Dr. Eggman from "Sonic the Hedgehog," Clyde from "Pac-Man," Neff from "Altered Beast," the Beholder from "Dungeons and Dragons," and the zombie Cyril from "Dark House."

"Yeah! You heard me. I'm quittin' for good and you now know that!" Everyone could tell that Ralph really meant what he said. But they did not give it all up yet.

Zangief gave Ralph a piece of his mind: "Ralph, you can't quit on us! Don't you remember? Who will crush man's skull, like sparrow eggs between thighs? I say you are bad guy, Ralph! Do you hear me?!"

"Don't try it, Zangief," M. Bison spoke. "If he really wants to go Turbo this time, I guess he's going to have to learn it the hard way."

"Look guys," Ralph said. "It's not like I'm going to abandon my own game or anything. I just like everybody; I get along with little kids and other people that are smaller than me. I just find it as a new way of living. I'm sorry guys, but I learned it the hard way when I went Turbo for the first time. I was just tired of living alone in the garbage, but I felt sorry for all those guys with their games unplugged. They live with us now. So whether you like it or not, I'm done with you guys!" Ralph got up from his seat and exited the meeting place (held at "Pac-Man"). "See you later Robuttnik, and Slide, and Satan!"

Everyone just sat with their jaws hanging open.

"This is ridiculous," Eggman commented. "Why would Q*Bert and Coily live at Felix's game? They don't even belong there!"

"And I've told Ralph a million times how to pronounce my name," Saitine added. "It's SAITINE!"

Zangief sat there quietly and thought to himself. Then he spoke up: "It looks like we're going to have to crush Ralph's skull now."

"Perhaps you're right," Clyde said. "If he's going to hurt us, we're going to have to hurt him back!"

Eggman stood up. "Right! We'll invite every single other video game villain to help us with our infiltration! I heard that Mr. Litwak the arcade owner is going to put in some consoles for TV tomorrow."

Everyone thought about it in silence. Consoles! Wow! Xbox! Playstation! Nintendo! All of those will be installed tomorrow. And if there's more games, that means more villains. Everyone was excited. "Halo!" "Call of Duty!" "Metal Gear!" "Ratchet and Clank!" "Twisted Metal!" "Super Smash Bros!" The works!

"So," said Saitine. "When do we start?"

The next day, Mr. Litwak had already installed three television sets with an Xbox 360, a Playstation 3, and a Nintendo Wii U.

As Ralph was walking through Game Central Station, he noticed that the doors for the new consoles were there in the power stretch. He was itching to see what game discs were inserted into the machines, and sure enough there was already "Halo 4" for Xbox 360, "Zombie U" for Wii U, and "Twisted Metal 2" for Playstation.

Why are all these games so violent? Ralph wondered, Mr. Litwak is a nice person and is even kind with kids. He'd never install games like these! There must be something up with a certain someone!

Ralph had heard about all of those games except for the "Twisted Metal" game series, so he went into the portal to get to the PS3.

Once he reached into the console, he noticed that he was already inside the "Twisted Metal 2" game. But he ended up in the city of Los Angeles… in ruins!

What's this?! Ralph thought to himself, this is a game of destruction?! What the heck! Well, at least it's not destroying the arcade itself.

Ralph then heard footsteps behind him and a voice that said, "What are you doing here?" He turned around to see a man with a grey suit, long hair, and a scarred face. The man spoke: "My name is Calypso. I am the master behind the great Twisted Metal competition."

"Wait! What do you do in this game," Ralph asked.

"All you have to do is drive around at high speed and shoot each other 'til your opponents blow up," Calypso answered.

"Uh-huh. And does there have to be a winner?"

"The last man standing may receive whatever his or her heart desires."

Ralph stopped for a moment and thought to himself: If this guy says I can have whatever I want if I win, then that would be the perfect opportunity to win a medal for KEEPS! "Alright, Calypso! Today's your lucky day! The arcade is closing right now, so I'm gonna come right in on this contest! And I'm gonna get a medal as my prize!"

Calypso chuckled. "All in due time, my friend! So go and build the best car you've ever built, and drive it like a pro!

Again, Ralph came to his thoughts: I don't make things, I break things. Yet, I was able to help make Venelope's candy car, and she loved it. And if I can still break things, I'll be more liable to win!

Meanwhile, at the Ban-Anon Bad Guy Club, more villains showed up to help with the other villains' plan. The new villains included Dr. Wily from "Mega Man," Master Hand from "Super Smash Bros," Dr. Neo Cortex from "Crash Bandicoot," and Sweet Tooth from "Twisted Metal" (Zangief was a total coward screaming like a girl when Sweet Tooth arrived).

All of the villains gathered around to formulate their greatest plan:

When it was opening time at the arcade earlier that day, the villains put up black-and-white swirls on the arcade game screens to hypnotize Mr. Litwak into putting in some violent games for the arcade. They knew that Ralph would dare visit the "Twisted Metal 2" game, so the villains would make their own vehicles and challenge Ralph to a battle. They would make sure not to kill each other and only aim for Ralph, and kill him in the battle so that he won't regenerate since he does not belong to the game. He can only regenerate when he's in his own game, but in this case, he will not. Then when Mr. Litwak finds out that Ralph is no longer in his game, he would unplug "Fix-It Felix, Jr." and ship it out for good. Then the villains would celebrate the death of Wreck-It Ralph. He'll be gone for good! Then they would kill all the other video game good guys in the Twisted Metal contest, the good guys would not regenerate, and Mr. Litwak would have to shut down his arcade for good (but not before the villains do something to make them actual live beings to walk the earth, and rule the world)!

All of the villains were so excited for this plan to actually work, and Zangief was really excited to crush a real man's skull (like sparrow eggs between thighs).

The Twisted Metal tournament was about to begin! And Ralph got his car ready for cruising and crushing. He was even excited to take on his following opponents:

Dr. Eggman

Sonic

Dr. Wily

Mega Man

Bowser

Mario

Calhoun

Fix-It Felix, Jr.

M. Bison

Ryu

Master Chief

Dr. Cortex

Sweet Tooth

Everything seemed perfect! But Venelope Von Schweetz could not get into this fight because it would be too big and bad.

The location agreed on was Hong Kong.

Everyone started their engines, and they were off!

They all went ahead and started the shooting. Ralph brought out his special move right away: the Wrecking Ball. It did crush a lot of things, and Ralph tried hard not to hit any passing pedestrians and buildings.

"Oh, I've waited a long time for this!" Dr. Eggman was too excited about the plan, especially for being a live human being. All he did for his vehicle was take out his racer from "Sonic and Sega All-Stars Racing."

But Sonic the hedgehog had some tricks up his sleeve. He had HIS vehicle from "Sonic and Sega All-Stars Racing" as well, but it was the fastest of all the cars that there were.

As for Bowser's car, he took his Koopa King that he usually drives in "Mario Kart: Double Dash!" His special weapon was the flame that came from his breath. He approached Mario and charged right at him. This ought to blow your breath away, Bowser thought as he breathed out fire.

But Mario jumped right up above Bowser, driving his Red Fire, and was spinning in mid-air performing one of those Mario Kart Wii tricks. No fair! Bowser thought, it's not even the same game!

As Mario landed safely on the ground, he gave Bowser a piece of his mind: "Never underestimate the power of Mario! Yahoo!" Mario performed a rear attack of his special weapon: Red Fire Balls. It burned Bowser's butt so bad that he bragged about it.

Sweet Tooth was at his full rage. He knew of what bosses were yet to come in the game, but he really wanted to be a real man, so he went along with the plan by throwing his special weapon of Explosive Ice Cream.

As for Ralph, he was on a role. He just took down Dr. Wily, Dr. Cortex, and M. Bison. But he did not know if it was a noble thing to defeat his friends, the good guys. He watched Dr. Eggman kill Felix, but for some strange reason, it never looked like Felix was going to get back up. Once Ralph got a closer look inside Felix's vehicle, Felix was gone! "Twisted Metal 2" was not his game, so he could not regenerate! Ralph felt sorry for all the video game good guys that died in this twisted nightmare. First Felix, then Calhoun, Ryu, Mega Man, Mario, Sonic, and Master Chief all died in the game. Now Mr. Litwak was going to shut down the arcade for sure.

But just then, a light bulb went on inside Ralph's head: If Calypso said that I can have everything I want, then I can change my request and ask for all my friends back! It's a chance worth taking! And if I have to kill all the bad guys as well, I'll have to ask for EVERYBODY back!

So Ralph went on and around defeating the last remaining enemies: Dr. Eggman, Dr. Wily, Dr. Cortex, M. Bison, Bowser, and Sweet Tooth (Sweet Tooth was able to regenerate safely because he was already in his own game). But that was not all Ralph had to do. He also had to fight the two toughest bosses in video game history: Master Hand and Dark Tooth (Sweet Tooth's father). It took all of Ralph's speed, strength, and skill to wipe out those evil egos, and he found a way to do move cheats like shielding, infinite weapons, mega machine guns, and Minion's special. Once the damage was done, Ralph finally went to Calypso to receive his prize.

"Congratulations," Calypso said, "you have won the Twisted Metal competition! Now you shall have the medal that you've always wanted!"

"Actually, Calypso, I've made a major change of plans," said Ralph, "instead I just want all of those video game characters to regenerate and be put back in their games where they belong."

"Ah, but you have won fair in square, my chap. You've always wanted to have a medal, you've always wanted to live in the penthouse of your game, and you've always wanted to be the good guy."

"I know. I've always wished that. But my life has changed now. I want everyone back in their games safe and sound."

"I don't understand how you can just be all wishy-washy like that."

"I'm not trying to be wishy-washy! I just want everything to be normal again! What! Do you WANT everyone to die out of their games?!"

Calypso pulled a great big smile on his face. "That was my intention all along! I have talked with the Bad-Anon Bad Guy Club this morning, and I have agreed on the plan to kill you, shut down Mr. Litwak's arcade, and become natural human beings!"

Ralph was pretty surprised and angry at the same time. "What?! So this was your plan all along? Then why did you try to give me a medal instead of killing me like you planned to?!"

"I didn't want your game to die alone. Ever heard of the problem with Venelope Von Schweetz?"

"That was all Turbo's fault that she became a wanted glitch! Turbo wanted her to die with the game if Mr. Litwak unplugged it!"

"Face it, Ralph: you've been a hated man since the day that your game was created! It's about time you lived a free life while it lasted!" Calypso stopped. He breathed heavily until he finally calmed himself down. He reached into the neck of his suit and pulled out a shiny golden medal from "Hero's Duty." "You want this? Then take it! But you will never get through me!"

Ralph sighed. He was having such a difficult time with this man, but he did not give up with his good, heroic heart. "I said there was a change of plans. Bring everyone back NOW!"

"Come on, Ralph. You want it, come get it." Calypso held the medal over the building that they were standing on and rocked it to and fro gently, making it look like he was about to drop it below.

Ralph had enough of Calypso. He grabbed him and held him over the tall building. He used his other hand as a fist to threaten Calypso with. He said in a hushed tone: "Bring them back. Or I will wreck you."

Calypso knew that Ralph had defied him enough. He instantly dropped the medal into the fiery wreckage of Hong Kong below. "See Ralph? This is what you get when you mess with people like me!" Ralph lowered Calypso a little lower into the flames, but Calypso still resisted. "Hah! I only know that you're bluffing!" Ralph lowered him more. "You're still bluffing! I thought you said you're a good guy now. Is this what good guys do?" Calypso was lowered down enough until Ralph's hand hung over the building. Until then, Calypso finally started to cave. "ALRIGHT! YOU WIN! LET ME BACK UP!" Ralph set Calypso back up onto the building.

"I'm only going to ask you one more time," Ralph warned Calypso for the final time.

"Alright. I guess a deal's a deal. But, always remember my main line: 'I AM CALYPSO! AND I THANK YOU FOR PLAYING TWISTED METAL!'" Calypso picked up Felix's magic golden hammer and, applying a great glitch, he allowed it to soar across Game Central Station and all the other arcade games, repairing damage and bringing the video game characters back to life.

The hammer last reached "Fix-It Felix, Jr." Felix ran in, grabbed his hammer, and let out his cry: "I CAN FIX IT!"

So that was the end of it all. The villains were not very lucky. And Mr. Litwak snapped out of his hypnosis and realized that he installed the violent games. "Whoa! What are these doing here?" He trashed the games away and replaced them with: "Star Wars: Republic Commando" for Xbox, "Super Smash Bros. 4" for Wii U, and "Playstation All-Stars: Battle Royale" for PS3. And Sweet Tooth was lucky because he was a playable character in that game, so he would return to grant his revenge.


End file.
